The Sporting Spirit
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Tyler was never really part of the team until he gets a lucky break and meets a very special someone who becomes his new everything.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Total Drama Characters or associated content.

Author's Note: People really like Alejandro/Tyler. So do I. So I made another one. Poor Tyler's sports klutziness. Makes me think of chicken little although people are actually scared of Tyler. Tyler is also 100% gay, as is Alejandro, not that Tyler knows that yet.

Tyler looked enviously at the field where the other players were huddled, the start before the big game. This happened every single time. Tyler didn't get what was wrong with him, but every time there was an actual game, they swapped him out and put him on the sidelines and only, with great reluctance, sent him in as a sub. It was like he wasn't even part of the team. Yeah he attended all the practices and training sessions and he even did well in those. But for some reason he was never put on the field to prove himself. Yeah he had the reputation of being cursed or something but he was a good player, at least was when he was practicing. Tyler did admit that on occasions certain things did tend to happen and he did sometimes without meaning to accidentally injure someone…but that was part of the game right? He didn't mean to and as long as they were just accidents they were just part of the game. And it wasn't like even he could mess up simple things like some of the players out there. Tyler knew he was better and that wasn't just because he thought he was. But some of the other players made bad rookie mistakes and blunders that he wouldn't have made. Yet they were in there and not him. It just wasn't fair.

The only reason Tyler was let on the team, despite him always training hard and joining them in practices, albeit ones without actual balls since balls in Tyler's hands were weapons of mass ball destruction which was why he was so good at dodge ball or would have been if he didn't accidentally keep hitting players on his own team, was that the school could not refuse to let someone on the team who wanted to join that was physically able. Tyler's dad was a lawyer and could sue the school over discrimination against his son, especially since Tyler easily aced the practices and kept up with them and had great team spirit. So Tyler was put on the team but not allowed to play in any games, especially important championship ones if at all possible because God forbid him actually playing! Some of the meaner ones even told it to his face that they didn't want him because he sucked and brought bad luck everywhere with him, everyone having heard stories of Tyler accidentally breaking someone's nose, smashed glasses, knocked people out cold with a ball to the face, sent multiple people to the hospital, one for unintentional concussion and internal bleeding…and those were just the people on his team. But he didn't mean to! Well anyways, they all laughed at him and made him the puppet of practical jokes. He sometimes considered quitting but Tyler wasn't raised to be a quitter. He would show them one day, hence the reason why he continued to show up and suffer the embarrassment of not playing.

Tyler was surprised that he actually got a chance. One of the receivers got slammed and the arm was broken, stuck out at an awkward position and had to be taken out. Tyler was the only person they could sub in that had the skills to replace the lost player so with the greatest of wincing, and much despondency since with him in they were more than likely screwed, he was brought in since they could not play a man down and they could not afford to be kicked out for lacking a player. But they did not expect to win.

They were wrong. For once, Tyler did not trip up or stumble. He did not accidentally smash someone's face or somehow throw the ball the wrong direction. His famous bad luck had for once not made an appearance, surprising even him when he later thought about it. But during the few minutes there were left, he remained focused and concentrated solely on the ball. Many of the opposing team nearly nabbed him but with astounding agility he dodged one after the other and bulleted past them and made the winning touchdown just as the clock run out. People were absolutely stunned but none more so than Tyler once he realized that he actually did it. People were all cheering and clapping for him and for once most of his team was congratulating him. Tyler did admit though to loving the shocked faces that the few who had thought he was some bad luck clumsy shit scrub and didn't deserve to be on the team, priceless. He could hear that MasterCard commercial now. "Bully jerks that hate you for no reason seeing you actually beat them at something and are rendered speechless? Priceless." But even he could not believe that he actually did it. Sure he had dreamed about it and intellectually knew he did have talent somewhere, but to actually doing it? He had never even expected the chance to be honest. Finally the group hugs from the more grateful members finally let him go allowing him to breathe. Tyler backed away and was leaving when he heard something that he never had been asked.

"Hey Tyler, want to come celebrate with us?" asked the deep voice of Alejandro. Tyler looked back in shock. Alejandro one of the team captains had actually asked him to go celebrate with them. They had never done that before, ever. Tyler thought about it for a few moments and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess so, just let me get changed." Alejandro raised his eyebrow.

"Naturally," he said gesturing to the rest of the team, many of whom still had on their gear. Tyler wanted to slap himself. God what an embarrassing statement since the others had to as well since rarely did they actually go out with their stuff on, Tyler's mouth had just run away from him again. Blushing, he backed away and went into the locker room.

When he was done, Tyler came out of the bathroom only to see a shirtless Alejandro changing. With a quick backstep, Tyler moved behind the door to remain out of sight but still have a position to view from. It was his little secret but lately Tyler had been…interested in shirtless guys and was happening more and more often which confused him. Tyler had always thought he liked girls, to an extent if they were nice, and although never really to the extent that some others on the team did, surely he did admit some girls were attractive. So being into guys in a very different way was a new experience and one that was usually frowned upon from what Tyler understood. But he couldn't help it. His eyes…just…wandered and he was constantly surrounded on a daily base by quite a number of good looking people. He wondered if there was something wrong with him, shouldn't he be looking at girls, not fantasizing about what guys looked like beneath their clothing, shouldn't he desire big boobs to fondle with, not big muscular biceps and pecs? But the very thought of touching a girl's chest did nothing for him except maybe embarrassment if not disgust. He wasn't interested and girls were not his forte. And my oh my, Alejandro was cute.

Tyler was somewhat stunned to find Alejandro about as big with his gear off as he was on. He never really looked at him before and although Tyler knew he was quite large, Tyler never realized exactly how much. Tyler had to bite his tongue to keep from sighing in pleasure at the sight of Alejandro's delicious body. Alejandro had to be at least one and a half again times as broad across the chest as Tyler if not more with cavernous pecs that looked like fluffy hard pillows. And Alejandro had to have the sexiest most ripped abdominals Tyler had seen, even better than the ones in magazines, each slab chiseled directly from rock it looked like. And it was 8 of them, not just 6 which most people did not have (although Tyler did hear that the difference is more genetic in whether it was 6 or 8 and it really was just 6, some just were pulled in such a way to look more). And those proportionately huge legs, always important since it was a common problem that when working out some people forgot to give the same attention to the rest of the body as they do their chest, arms, or biceps, so you ran into some pretty strange looking proportions which didn't look attractive at all. Alejandro of course did not have that problem. And although Tyler felt especially weird for thinking that, he did think Alejandro had a fine looking butt. Why anyone would think that and why he thought that he did not know as it seemed random but he had once heard a girl say that about Alejandro and Tyler completely agreed with that. Alejandro certainly did have a fine looking butt. He had a fine looking everything that was making Tyler feel rather warm as if someone turned up the heat. When Alejandro straightened and looked around as if sensing eyes watching him, Tyler looked away and pressed himself harder against the wall hoping he wasn't seen. It was just the two of them right now and everyone was going to meet them at the pizza place. Alejandro shrugged and put on what was, to Tyler, what seemed like a way to small shirt that emphasized his huge biceps and chest and looked like he was about to burst out at any second, a somewhat entertaining and unhelpful thought as Tyler rubbed himself. If Alejandro didn't move any faster, the shirt wasn't the only thing that might explode. How did it fit anyways?

Finally Alejandro left after waiting a few more moments and then shrugged as he left. Tyler quickly hurried to the bathroom and finished putting his clothes on. He still had 30 minutes before needing to get to the restaurant to meet Alejandro and the others. Admittedly he did wish just a tiny bit it had been just for him but that would be nonsense as Alejandro and the other guys always celebrated after winning a game and this was the first time Tyler had been invited. Alejandro had never really spoken to him before. But Tyler liked that unlike the others, Alejandro never said anything mean and actually even on occasion stood up for Tyler when it got too out of hand. Alejandro wasn't thrilled with the thought of Tyler playing either, having first-hand experience Tyler's unfortunate clumsiness and getting a ball to the face, but it was a good thing he had a hard face that healed quickly and despite that accident did allow Tyler to participate in the training although somewhat annoyingly, in training Tyler did fine yet when it came to playing, the ball did not do what he wanted it to.

Tyler managed to reach the restaurant just in time to see the group go in. He had gotten lost for a few minutes and had to ask for directions back since Tyler had never really been in this part of town before. The restaurant was some sort of pizza bar sports thing that gave discounts to athletes, another reason why it was popular with the team. Supposedly it was really good and judging from the smell, good was an understatement. Tyler was salivating already as he loved pizza. Alejandro saw him and waved him over to a table where two of his friends where already sitting, Duncan and Geoff. Some of the most popular people at school and Tyler was a little overawed. Was he allowed to sit there? He wasn't too sure and judging by the look on Duncan's face, Duncan wasn't too thrilled either. Geoff on the other hand greeted him warmly and shocked him with a big slap on the back and a hug as did Alejandro, although Tyler almost fell to the floor when Alejandro slapped a little too hard causing Duncan to giggle a bit. Tyler didn't care for him as he seemed kind of a jerk. Alejandro gives a sharp glance at Duncan who rolls his eyes and introduces himself as well, with very obvious reluctance as he ignored the glare Alejandro was giving him for being rude. Giving it up as a lost cause for now since Duncan was very stubborn when he wanted to be, Alejandro started talking with Tyler.

"So what'll it be?" Alejandro asked. Tyler looked at him blankly.

"What'll what be?" he asked.

"Your order newbie." Duncan snapped. "What do you want to eat, what toppings, what to drink, you getting me?" Geoff elbowed him.

"Forgive my friend. He PMSs when hungry and when someone new comes. It's nothing personal against you."

"I do not pms," Duncan glowered, folding his arms looking all the world like he was. Both Alejandro and Geoff roll their eyes at their friend.

"Sure, sure you don't," they echo together in chorus and laugh at the death glare Duncan gives them. Tyler sat their awkwardly not sure what he was supposed to be doing. He was saved when the server finally came to get their order and watched as Duncan ordered pepperoni, Geoff Canadian Bacon ham, and pineapple, the only way he is going to get meat for a while Geoff explained since his girlfriend Bridgette was a vegetarian and was not comfortable with Geoff eating meat around her, Tyler ordered cheese, while Alejandro ordered pizza with everything. Literally every topping which made Tyler's eyes pop out in shock. Duncan and Geoff were totally cool with it.

"Don't worry dude, he always gets this, on a regular basis. By now the restaurant already knows his order and they're just asking for formality." Duncan snickered.

"But your face, priceless! I love this part every time when someone new finds out Alejandro's eating habits. It's like their mouth just drops off!"

"I know!" Geoff agreed enthusiastically as he high fived and fist bumped Duncan. Alejandro just watched this with an expression of both indulgence and slight long time suffering although he enjoyed their antics.

Surprisingly, Tyler found himself starting to like Duncan who had loosened up as the night went on and it was true that once Duncan ate, he really did become less bitchy and sarcastic which was interesting. Of course, Tyler always found his eyes being drawn to Alejandro's and he could not look away. This actually had more to do with the fact that Alejandro ravenously ate everything and every slice and was still shockingly hungry enough for dessert afterwards. Tyler had even tested one of Alejandro's pizza slices after asking permission which Alejandro granted. But after only two bites Tyler already felt both ill and stuffed. And that was only one slice. Tyler was astounded by Alejandro's ability to clean a plate and not only that, but Alejandro did not drop a single splatter anywhere despite near shoveling into his mouth while Tyler accidentally spilled some of his drink over Geoff's lap when reaching across the table. Geoff was a good sport and didn't even get mad which impressed Tyler. Most people would have thrown a fit but not Geoff. Then again, Geoff was just a cool mellow guy. Tyler offered to help clean it up but Geoff smiled, politely said no, and went to the bathroom to clean off. Duncan texted someone and when a pasty goth chick came in his eyes and smile lit up as he quickly jumped (or rather stumbled and almost fell before catching himself) up and ran to meet her. Tyler could see why he liked her. She seemed nice and was good looking as far as Tyler could tell although he had never met her. But he couldn't imagine Duncan being with anyone but an awesome person. That just left Alejandro. Tyler was shocked to see how close Alejandro was, only a few inches away from his face. Alejandro's eyes peered deeply back, looking for a sign of something but what that was, Tyler had no idea.


End file.
